Lost Boys: Dia De Los Muertos
by Taylor Moore
Summary: Strange crossover with the House of the Dead game series. Lexi has always wanted to get involved with her dad's calling, but he has always refused for her own safety - But what if her safety depended on it? *Title originally House of the Frogs*


**Author Note**

Hello all, hope you're all doing great! I definitely am; got Reign of Frogs 4, Lost Boys 2 AND my copy of the original novel is on it's way!! So happy.

Anyways, I know that Edgar seems a little OOC in this chapter, but I believe he has a sense of humour when he's around his family. Don't worry, I'm not going to make him _completely_ OOC.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this fic! Feel free to leave me constructive critisism if you think I need it!

**Story Start**

'Ready?'

Lexi nodded. Gun poised, she took a deep breath and smiled.

It had taken a long time for her father to convince her to leave her room.

School had gotten a lot harder - new teachers, new classes; not to mention that strange thing that happens when people start junior high school. Everyone judging you on what you look like, what music you listen to and how smart you are. Unfortunately - or possibly fortunately - Lexi dressed a lot like her father, listened to heavy metal and was fairly smart; therefore she was bottom of the popularity hierarchy. The fact that they lived in a trailer hadn't helped that either.

The zombies smashed their way into the room. Lexi Frog finally got her first chance to kick some undead ass. Riddling them with bullets had a strange sort of appeal to her. Her father smiled as they finished off the last guy before moving swiftly on to the other room. Two mobs of zombies attacked from either side. One large and fairly ugly one managed to knock Lexi into submission before finishing her off.

The word 'Continue?' flashed onto the screen with a timer counting down from ten.

'Shit.' She said.

She put more money into the machine and carried on with the game.

'Not very good at it, are you?' Her father smirked.

'It's just the amount of zombies shocked me, OK? Plus, I think something's wrong with the gun.'

'Sure, blame the gun.' He laughed as they blasted through the zombie army.

...

After many an hour of shooting down virtual zombies Lexi and her father made their way home. A thought appeared in her head that wouldn't leave her alone. It continued to gnaw at her brain until she had to ask the question.

'Dad?'

He looked at her.

'Could someone really come back from the dead?' She kept her voice low.

She expected him to laugh and deny it; they were walking down the street, there were a few people around. Usually she would have to ask that question when they were at home if she wanted an honest answer. They wandered into an alley; possibly a shortcut or somewhere they could talk without being noticed.

'Could happen.'

'Seriously?!' It came out with a slight squeak.

Her dad had a serious look on his face.

'I'm not sure. I've never dealt with zombies. I don't know if there's even any proof they exist. That game is definately not based on true events anyway. Trust me, I would've known if it was.'

'Then why do you play it?'

'Reflexes. You can never excersize your reflexes too much. That and it's funny watching you lose.'

'Sometimes you act like such a kid.' She pushed him playfully.

The small pushes turned into punches, then kicks, then a toy-fight in the narrow alley. After several dead arms, legs and a headlock, Lexi admitted defeat. Her dad let her go and they wandered the now short distance to their place. The trailer and shaping shed lay dark and secluded. Forbidden to go in, she had never seen inside the shed properly; the windows were constantly dirty, and the door was always padlocked when her dad wasn't near it. There was no real point in cleaning them because they would be dirty again before long.

...

Lexi sat up in bed, blinking through fatigue, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. There had been a strange noise from outside; a sort of scratch followed by a low, monotone growling. She jumped when she heard someone thump the wall from outside. She took a tentative step from her bed and travelled the short distance to the window. She saw a silhouetted hand drag itself down her window. She could barely breathe as she pulled back the curtain. She jumped at what she saw.

'Damn it, Dad!' She yelled.


End file.
